


A Heartbeat's Chance

by NonCanonMCDStories (OMsRandomWriter)



Series: She Noticed AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: AU in which Aphmau fucking notices the obvious stuff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Aarmau, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/NonCanonMCDStories
Summary: The “She Noticed AU” is where, rather than shoving everything to the side, Aphmau asks questions that should’ve been there or had the option to be there. OT3 as Garroth/Aphmau/Laurence, Aaron and Aphmau are like brother and sister than together romantically.





	1. Soft Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> What is the “She Noticed AU”?
> 
> The “She Noticed AU” is where, rather than shoving everything to the side, Aphmau asks questions that should’ve been there or had the option to be there. Like, for example, why did Garroth try to give her a wedding ring in episode 25?
> 
> It’s also a way for me to unashamedly write some Garlaurmau MCD content cause let’s be honest: it’s a cute pairing

_ Things have been rather odd since the Lord died _ , he thought to himself, doing his best not to lean too much on his sword as slight pain wrecked his body. He had been told he was lucky to survive the attack, and now he certainly could feel every wound that had been given to him.  _ If it wasn’t for Aphmau, I would certainly be- _

“Garroth,” turning towards the woman in question, he looked up at the house.

“Aphmau, how do you feel about this?” he asked, and he could see her biting her lip.

“It’s the right thing to do,” she said, and he turned away, looking out towards the water. 

_ She has a good heart,  _ he thought, worry swelling in him. the journey to Scaleswind was long, and you could get very lost easily. “Here; in the chest are a few things for the journey. Feel free to go to the docks when you are ready. Azura is watching over your ship, and she’s been kind enough to bring over the full missing report.”

“Gotcha.” She smiled and nodded before pausing, eyeing how he was trying not to lean on his weapon. “Are you going to be ok?”

He let a smile spring into being, safely hidden from under the helmet as he nodded. “I’ll be fine. I’m still recovering, but at least I can wield a sword. I’ll be saving my strength in case something happens. Dale is setting up defenses around your house as well… it’s also a punishment for him and his recent…  _ behavior _ lately.” He couldn’t stop his disappointed sigh as he continued. “Getting  _ drunk _ on the job… In any case, Aphmau, be on your way and please… be  _ safe _ .”

The woman nodded and looked inside the chest beside him as he tried not to appear as nervous as he felt. “Potions of healing… flower band… frost sword…” he watched her put the crown he’d carefully made (with Donna’s assistance) before looking inside the chest again, perhaps a bit nervously. “Garroth?”

“Yes, Lady Aphmau?” he asked, feeling his skin slowly go clammy.

“Why… why is there a wedding ring in the chest?” Her amber eyes cut straight through him as he fought an inner war.

“I… I thought, perhaps if you wore it, you would get less trouble. It.. is not uncommon for wives to visit their families out of town, and Thorgi could be seen as a protector.” he began, and her head tilted to the side before she smiled, the same one she always did when she knew someone wasn’t telling the entire truth.

“Thank you, Garroth,” she said instead, sliding the ring on her finger and,  _ oh Irene _ , he didn’t know it was going to be a perfect fit. If she noticed, she didn’t say anything, instead choosing to give him one last smile before going to say goodbye to the others within the village.

“There  _ are _ other ways to propose,” Dale commented from the roof, making the Head Guard glare up at him.

“Get back to work Dale!”


	2. Soft Whispers

When she first came across Meteli and the people within the small town, she hadn’t really thought much of them, but as she set up camp for the night, the red haired guard, Laurence, found her and sat beside her.

“It very beautiful outside tonight,” he said, making her let out a laugh, amber eyes glancing up to see green staring at her. Tilting her head, she noted in amusement as he smirked upon seeing her gaze. He was very handsome… if you could look passed his bright orange hair, that was, but she supposed it gave his tan and green eyed complexion a unique look.

“It is,” she said after a beat, realizing she was staring. “Can I help you?”

“You’re new to being a Lord, aren’t you?” At his question, she felt herself beginning to flush and instead smiled wirly.

“It’s that obvious huh?” she asked, grinning a bit more widely as he nodded, bangs falling across his eyes. “What gave me away? The rambling?”

“As cute as it was, no,” he chuckled, leaning a bit more closer to her. “You have this… air and grace; you carry yourself a certain way. Many people who walk like they are helpful are either Lords or work alongside their Lord.”

“You like to flirt, don’t you?” she shot back, feeling slightly embarrassed at his words. “But how do you know I’m new at being the Lord?”

“You don’t have your village crest on your left shoulder, but yet the only time Phoenix Drop has sent someone to Scaleswind is when their last Lord wanted to pay tribune to Lady Irene.” Aphmau blinked at his words.

“Who’s Lady Irene? Is she like the ruler or something?”

Laurence started laughing loudly at her words, but fell quiet when he realized she wasn’t joking. “You’re a Lord and you don’t know who Irene is? Do you even know how to manage a village? Plan out Guard Rotations? Find a perfect place for a crop farm? Ensure those under your care will not be harmed?”

“I… um…” she trailed off and bit her lip, fiddling with the ring on her finger. “I do my best to help with the farms and keeping everyone safe, but Garroth usually helps me. He’s the Head Guard; has been since before I got there. He’s been trying to show me how to do things, but the last few weeks have been…” memories of find Levin outside on her doorstep and seeing Garroth just outside the village, limp and a puddle of blood under him came to her mind, making her swallow thickly before continuing. “Hectic. I’m going to Scaleswind because a child showed up on my doorstep, and we have reason to believe he was stolen from his mother who resides there.”

Warmer hands gently grabbed hers, and she looked up to see Laurence sitting closer to her, a gentle smile on his face. “Perhaps I might be able to help? I have been told I am quite a good tutor, my lady.”

Ignoring how warm her cheeks felt, she smiled and found herself squeezing his hands in return. “I’d like that Laurence.” she said, and, huh, she… kinda liked how his face lit up.

“Now how about we warm these cold hands, hm?”

With a huff, she pulled her hands away, crossing her arms with a happy, but annoyed smile.


	3. Soft Tellings

The next morning, she woke up to Thorgi licking her face. With a laugh, she pushed the dog away and sat up in her bedroll, looking at this little village in a new light after the night before.

* * *

"See that woman there? She's one of our bakers, but she can only work with a certain type of grain. It's a Lord's business to create and maintain a trade route so that those who live under their care may get any legal ingredient we might need." Laurence said, each one of his words enrapturing her.

"You seem to know a lot about this," she noted, smiling q bit to herself as he seemed to flush a little. A new question came to her mind. "What about when it comes to a sudden surge of villagers?"

"Like children being born?" His question had her shifting a little before she nodded with a slightly nervous laugh. "Stipends are given, and I would like to very proudly say Meteli gives the same amount to all, regardless of their class status."

"I see," she murmured, running her hands through Thorgi's thick fur. "Do Lord's tend to be...  _ close _ to their guards?" She asked, thinking back on all the 'maybe' times Garroth had flirted with her and the rose-gold ring sitting on her finger.

Laurence let out a human and combed through his hair, looking a bit too thoughtful. "I heard the guards in Neapolitan village don't like their Lord. I wouldn't be surprised if a Shadow Knight spawned from there soon."

Aphmau shuddered a bit at this, which did not go unnoticed. "I've had a run in or two with some," she explained, watching him smirk.

"Don't worry,  _ my love _ ," he purred, making her eyebrows fly up. "I'll protect you to the death from those dastardly villains."

"Please don't," she quipped back.

* * *

The smell of bacon and coffee soon brought her back to the present, and she thankfully took the plate and mug Kenmur was offering. "Why did you not stay in the inn? We could have spoken about current trade routes," He asked, to which she shrugged, grateful that Laurence had explained it last night between his flirting.

"I wasn't originally planning on staying the night." She answered. "But there are things I need to both do and learn here, so perhaps when I return I can spend a little more time here."

Seeming pleased with her answer, the young lording left, leaving her to pack up camp and go off in search of the person who could help her with the old lady's oversized cat.


	4. Soft Words

Rubbing her wrists, she opened the cell containing her dogs, smiling as they wiggled in place, paws tapping as they waited for her to call them to her. “Jiggy!” the wolfdog with the orange collar barked and bounced over to her. “Thorgi.” her original dog, tail wagging hard, bounced right into her legs, making her laugh. “Puma, let’s go!” the wolfdog on the bed stopped chewing at the corner and looked up before steadily making his way towards her. “Phoenix, Cookie, let’s get out of here!” Turning, the woman led the five dogs out, laughing to herself as she saw the guards’ faces as they saw that the dogs were released. As she pushed the door open, her breath caught at the sight of two familiar men. “Garroth, Laurence!” Skidding to a stop in front of her Head Guard, she looked over him for any sign of pain. When she saw none, she held up a finger and pulled Laurence away.

“My love! Thank goodness you are ok,” he said as she pulled him away, making her both flush and grimace a bit. “You being behind a cage is like having a sweet dove behind bars. I told Barrett that you were with me in Meteli at the time of the last murder, so you have a solid alibi.” she looked at him in a bit of a shock before smiling. “Plus I know someone as sweet and beautiful as you could not be responsible for any horrid crime,” he must’ve seen her face darken a bit as he carried on, a bit more hurriedly. “Without just cause, of course!”

“Well… thank you, Laurence. For both the alibi and the Lord lessons.” she said.

“Don’t mention it my love.” the redhead hesitated before leaning in closer and whispering. “By the way, is Garroth in your village guard?” She looked at his face, the hesitance, it kind of reminded her of…  _ oh… _ well, wasn’t that interesting? She’d have to ask him about it later. Nodding, she saw something (relief? hope?) swell in his eyes. “He seems like a nice guy.”

“The best. He’s helped me in more ways than one back in Phoenix Drop.” she answered, unable to not glance at the guard in question.

“I’ll be seeing you, I suppose. I’m needed back at Meteli, but I wanted to ensure they knew here of your innocence.” he grabbed her hand and bowed, giving a gentle kiss to the back of it. “Safe travels, m’lady.” With a noise that she really didn’t want to identify, she removed her hand from his grip and walked over to Garroth, who was looking(?) at her in concern.

“Aphmau, thank goodness you are ok. I had sent Raven to deliver a message to you, but when he saw your hands tied and being escorted, he had turned around and came back to tell me.” A hesitant hand came up to cup her face, and she found herself leaning in to his touch. “I’m just glad you are safe and that that Laurence was able to clear your good name.” With a noise of agreement, she opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) and smiled a bit.

“I had to go to Meteli for a few things, and he was able to help teach me a few things about being a Lord,” she said, hand going up to cover his. “You should’ve let me help, Garroth. It can’t be healthy, being both Head Guard and taking over most of the duties of the Lord.”

“I… shall remember that, Lord Aphmau.” he murmured, and she frowned at the different tone in his voice. Defeated, almost? She squeezed his hand, and he continued, warmth slowly filtering back. “I had mentioned you were the Lord of Phoenix Drop and that you have been known to have had great relations with the Lord of Brightport.”

“Thank you Garroth,” she said. “I really do appreciate this.”

“You are most welcome,” the guard chuckled. “I must get getting back to Phoenix Drop as soon as possible.”

“Levin’s safe?” she asked, getting a nod.

“He’s currently with Zoey and Dale. I just wanted Raven to inform you of how he’s been since you've been gone for almost a week now. Keep an eye out for Raven.” Reaching up with his other hand, he brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face before hesitating. “What is with Laurence calling you… ‘his love’?”

_ Do you believe in soulmates? That out there, you can find someone who will match you perfectly? _ “He’s… I don’t know.” she trailed off, shaking her head. “I think… it’s hard to explain. We’re not involved, and I have no feelings for him aside from friendship, but… it is easier for him to explain.”

“...I see,” he mumbled. “I’ll be sure to have a few words with him.” Looking back towards her, she could feel his smile. “Take care, Aphmau, and safe travels.”

“Safe travels,” she whispered back, stepping away and going to Barrett. ‘ _ If only they could finish the rest of the journey with me… _ ’


	5. Hushed Callings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here starts the chapters where there's a rlly long break between them bc I have a pos muse who likes to run away with different ideas :D

“Is there any way to keep her safe from harm should anything happen to me?”

The pink haired cat-woman (meifwa, some part of her mind told her) hummed and tapped her chin before pulling out five familiar lassoes. “These can be used to protect a living being within it’s ropes. If a lasso has been used only once, and with Kawaii~chan’s magic, the last thing within it can be recalled where they can only be retrieved by you.”

Aphmau nodded at this and gratefully took the golden lassoes, placing her other four dogs in them before pausing when she reached Little Maid, who was looking at her with wide, innocent eyes. “You’ll stay out for a little longer,” she promised. “But the second you’re in danger, you go back in, ok?”

She missed Kawaii~chan’s smile as Little Maid nodded and went over to stand by the doors patiently. “Hehehe, Little Maid will definitely be safe in your hands,” she said, making the Lord blush a little.

“Thank you, Kawaii~chan. If you ever need help or a place to stay, please, by all means, come to Phoenix Drop. We’ll be more than willing to help you.” With a cheerful wave, the woman and animated doll walked out of the cafe and into a wooded area, the only thing guiding them the sun in the sky. “You’re pretty amazing,” she told the doll as she looked over what the animation could do. “I think right now you’re best on guard duty since I don’t have the dogs out. Something about these woods, it doesn’t feel right.”

The doll said nothing, but followed the Lord quietly, and as night fell, Aphmau’s odd gut feelings only grew, especially as they came across a camp with an elderly man and small pig. Anxiety spiked in her as the man lifted his head to glance at her, and she  _ swore _ his eyes flashed red for a second…

“Oy, what’s a beautiful lass like you doing out here?” He asked, and something about his words felt… almost familiar.

* * *

_ She woke up, feeling a bit giddy as she looked out the window, amber eyes wide. She had been here a full month and so far everything was  _ perfect _ . _

_ “Aren’t you a happy lass?” A familiar voice chuckled as she walked out the door, causing her to turn to see- _

_ “Zenix!” She cried out, hugging the guard-in-training, who grinned and hugged her back. “Good morning!” _

_ “Morning to you too,” he quipped. “What’s got you so happy?” _

_ “I’ve been here a full month!” She answered, and his grin widened, though for half a second, it looked a little tight. “I was wondering if you and Sir Garroth would be willing to celebrate.” _

_ “I know I’d love to celebrate to a full month of knowing you.” he laughed. _

* * *

“I’m looking for the town of Scaleswind, am I close?”

“I’d say half a days walk and you’ll be there.” the man told her. “Not too far from where you need to be.”

“Awesome,” she murmured before turning towards him fully. “Thank you, ser, farewell.”

“Err, wait!” he said as she started to turn away. “Do you think, I mean, you look like a brace adventurer… do you think you’d be able to help me with something…?” She blinked and turned to him, brows furrowing. “Um… ok, sure. What do you need?”

* * *

Holding the Wyvern Staff, it felt… almost right, like she was used to casting magic and always had a staff on hand. Making a mental note to get one ASAP, she closed her eyes and held Little Maid’s lasso close to her chest as she put the staff out in front of her. A second later, she could feel the world’s magic wash over her, and when she opened her eyes, she was on a white quartz platform between two gigantic trees.

The nagging sensation in her head told her she shouldn’t be there, that she had to get out quickly.

As she grabbed her hatchet and went to begin chopping down a tree, letting Little Maid out as she did so. “Let’s make a small shelter before we really do anything,” she said, but the maid wasn’t paying attention. With a faint but stressed smile, she quickly constructed the small hut, holding the little doll close as the Wyverns landed on the tree above them.

As the two settled down for the night, Aphmau gazed through the small window like opening and up towards the stars, so different than what she was used to, yet they looked… so familiar…

With a yawn, she curled around Little Maid and rested her head against the tree trunk, odd, memory-like dreams and dream-like memories slowly filling her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the decision to have Zenix be a "good guy" during the time Aphmau knew him mainly because, for a time before it was revealed he pulled Brendan in front of him, he honestly showed concern for the village. I have a theory that some small part of Zenix clung to humanity after he became a Shadow Knight. It wasn't until Aphmau started actually working around the village, doing things Lords would normally do, that the small part of him was completely lost, washed away by the SK feelings of "there's a Lord near me". The next chapter or two will be mainly flashbacks of Episodes 1-20, but in the She Noticed theme.


End file.
